SlenderKid Chapter Two
by CronaQuimby
Summary: The adventures of Margret continues. In this story she, one year after the incedent, convinces her friends that Death the Kid is a pervert. Rated M for some suggestive themes. this story is not ment to be mean or make people sad. If you don't want to see Death the Kid as a bad person, don't read. If you don't mind, enjoy!


**CronaQuimby: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for the support on SlenderKid. I know most are you are just people who I've bugged by telling you that you need to read SlenderKid. But for those few who aren't and just stumbled on SlenderKid, thank you so much for reading. You brighten my day. This second chapter is for you guys and all my friends at my lunch table. Bananas!**

SlenderKid

A Soul eater, Slender Man, Adventure Time, Regular Show, and Ted fan fiction

By: CronaQuimby

*Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Slender Man, Adventure Time, Regular Show, or Ted. All credit goes to their rightful owners.

*Note: I did not write this to be mean to people or to make them sad. This is just a fan fiction. If you are offended by the idea of Death the Kid being a really bad person, please do not read. If you aren't offended by that idea, then by all means, enjoy the story.

Chapter two: An intense talk over chicken nuggets.

StevenstownHigh School: 10/9/10

I slammed my fist on the lunch table.

"He's a pervert! I swear!" I exclaimed. My friends looked at me. Their faces were blank. "But Maddie said that Kid wasn't and that I should read more before drawing conclusions." Silence surrounded the table. Christina took a heavy sigh.

"Well that's true. You should read more. But from the way you describe him, he sounds pretty pervy to me," she said. Christina then readjusted her purple hairbow. When she got it in the perfect position, she patted it twice and looked back at me. "I mean, I've never read any 'Soul Eater' myself, but I've got to agree with you that he's messed up."

"I know right!" I said. "I always tell her you don't need to read to see he's a pervert, but she just doesn't believe me."

"Well I'm sorry, but Maddie is wrong. It's so clear he's a pervert," Jessy piped up. "I've seen some pretty messed up things online about him. And some of it was not fan art."

"True that sister," Katrina said. Her red eyes were shining in the light. I took a big sigh, looked down, and took one of my chicken tenders from the eco friendly, beige, lunch tray. I dipped the nugget in the giant ketchup puddle I made earlier. I gingerly took a bite out of my chicken nugget. I chewed it and then pushed it to my left check.

"Okay," I said mouth full of food. "Who thinks Death the Kid is a pervert?" Silence was among the lunch table again. It was Alex who decided to break the silence.

"He squeezed Patty and Liz's boobs," Alex stated. "What's not pervy about that?"

"Kid you pervy monster!" Nic shouted. "Stop touching girls!" As he said these words he shaked his fist in the air and looked at the ceiling. His words almost seemed like a battle cry. John tapped Nic on the shoulder. Nic faced him and relaxed his fist.

"Well he sort of is and sort of isn't. I mean, as his name implies, he's just a kid. And children can't be perverts," John refuted.

"Not always," Alex objected. "Children can be perverts too."

"I know some people," Nic muttered.

"Tell me about it. Some people are crazy," Katrina stated.

"I think we all know a pervert," Christina said.

"Guy's I think we are getting off topic," Jessy mumbled.

"Yeah, we still need to get Eliza's opinion on this," I said. I finally swallowed my food. "What do you think of the situation with Death the Kid, Liz?"

The girl with the short brown hair looked up from her sketch book. Everyone's eyes were on her. She dropped her pencil to the gray cafeteria ground.

"Man, that chapter scared me. I had nightmares from that. And you calling me Liz that week did not help," Eliza said.

"Sorry about that Liz," I said. "So, it's official. Death the Kid Shinagami is a pervert."

"I guess so," Jessy said. Everyone nodded in agreement except Katrina.

"What the heck is a Shinagami?" Katrina inquired.

"A death god," Alex explained. "A.K.A a grim reaper." Katrina's face brightened. Her ruby eyes lit up.

"I want to be a Shinagami," she uttered. "I _really_ want to be a Shinagami."

"Oh darn, we only have a couple minutes left in the period," Jessy stated. "We should pack up." Everyone gathered there bags and waltzed out of the gray cafeteria. I picked up my ketchup and halfway filled slushy ridden tray. I threw them into a near by garbage can.

Then I bent over and struggled to get my bags. They were a ton of bricks. And that's not good for a skinny, small framed, weak girl like me. As I slowly lifted them and got up, I was face to face with a blue eyed, practically albino girl.

"Ello Margret!" She exclaimed.

"Hi there Maddie," I said. "Where are you going?"

"English," she replied. "And you?"

"Global!" I declared excitedly. _Finally, after so many test and hard classes, I have an easy class,_ I thought. The Maddie and I headed up the stairs out of the cafeteria and into the hallway leading to yet another stair case to our classes.

"So how was lunch?" Maddie asked. The harsh lighting made her look paler then ever.

"Fine. Just fine," I said. Then a mischievous smile crawled on to my face. "By the way, I asked my friends. They think Kid is a pervert too." Maddie's smile faded and her breath quickened. Her eyes narrowed and she delivered her words with power in her voice.

"I told you he's not!" She shouted. She took my left arm and twisted it, moving the twisted arm up my back in an awkward position. But I didn't mind her doing this. In fact, I kind of enjoyed it when she did things like this to me. I find it funny too. I'm sort of like her Crona, and she's my Ragnarok. "Now stop talking about Kid," She said.

"Nah, I won't stop," I declared. She twisted my arm even more. "Ouch! Okay, I'll stop talking about him." Maddie released her harsh grasp and patted my head.

"Good girl," She said.

Just then the blaring sound of the bell rang in both of our ears.

"I got to go. See yeah!" Maddie said as she walked over to her English class.

"Bye Maddie!" I yelled after her as I took my own path to history class. _Not talk about Kid huh?_ I thought. _Like that's going to happen._ I saw him grope Liz and Patty with my own eyes a year ago when I went to the anime world. I saw him do that right before I was supposed to go on a date with him. That's all I knew about his pervy self. But what I didn't know was that in the following days, I would soon venture into the anime world again. And I was soon to find out that Death the Kid could be much, much worse. The late bell rang. I sprinted to my final class of the day. And as I did so, fate waited for me so it could reveal the terrible truth behind Death the Kid.

To be continued chapter two!


End file.
